


Dog and Tail Show

by haworthia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spanking, s9 au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haworthia/pseuds/haworthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam 被异教神赠予了狗的尾巴和耳朵，Dean喜欢这个礼物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 正文

Garth帮他们查了一下传说和典籍，然后遗憾地宣称Sam遇到的状况大概是那个叫犬神的异教神为了感谢他所造成的无心之失，总体上来说，是个馈赠，所以Winchester们只能等它的效力逐渐减弱。

“所以Garth的意思是，因为你帮了一只穿和服的、凶巴巴地、差点咬死我的超大型秋田犬，所以，它多送了你两只耳朵和一个尾巴，你还不能不要。”Dean盯着Sam头上多出来的那对毛色和他本来发色相近、但是稍微浅一点的耳朵，说。

“差不多吧。大概犬神觉得这些东西代表勇气和正义之类的……它走的时候确实是说了一些相似的话，我没怎么放在心上……”

“这更像是诅咒。”Dean斩钉截铁地说。

“那它怎么不诅咒你？它可不怎么喜欢你，要是这是个诅咒，犬神更应该让你长耳朵和尾巴。”

“我可不怎么想要。”Dean得意的吹了个口哨，Sam的耳朵——狗的那对——不自觉地颤抖了一下，他低着头舔舔嘴唇，从睫毛之间委屈地盯着Dean，看上去比以往任何时候都像一只小狗狗。

老天啊，Sam已经这么巨大了，Dean比谁都知道，他搞不懂Sam是怎么能看起来依然那么像一只小狗，像是Sam仍然是Dean六岁的小Sammy一样。

大概是这件诡异的事情让他们都昏了头：Sam的耳朵看上去活生生的，从他的头发里支楞出来，带着完全无法掩饰的情绪在Sam头上到处乱转，看上去那么柔软可爱，而他的尾巴——

Dean还没看过Sam的尾巴。

“你的尾巴怎么样了？”Dean走到Sam后方，观察了一下他手足无措的弟弟，Sam马上转身面对着Dean，别扭得拉着自己的衬衫，说：“别管它，Dean，我不想要你看见它。”

“别，别挡着它，Sam！让我看看你的尾巴！”Dean拉着Sam的手臂，把他不情愿的弟弟转过去，掀起Sam的衬衫。Sam发出不满的呜呜声，听起来完全就像是一只绝望的小狗，当Dean的手指碰到Sam的腰，并且把他的牛仔裤扯下来的时候，Sam卷曲的尾巴“嘭”地一下弹了出来，像一个松松的弹簧一样卷在尾椎上，内裤皮筋卡在尾巴下方，乱乱的乳白色的毛被夹在橡皮筋和Sam的腰之间，而尾巴正面的毛发是棕褐色的，正在Dean的检视下微微颤抖着，不开心得向下压着。

那太可爱了，Dean愣愣地盯着这个蓬松而巨大的条形物体，根本没意识到自己发出了赞美的叹息。

他用整个手掌把尾巴从根部呼噜过去，把它的绒毛从内裤里拉出来，扯直那根尾巴，尾骨坚硬而温顺的随着他的手被拉直，但是Dean松手之后Sam的尾巴再一次卷了回去，像是Sam没法控制它一样。Sam肩膀颤抖着，他的狗狗耳朵完全垂了下来，尾巴尖沮丧得朝下垂着，Dean觉得他再碰一下Sam的尾巴，他的弟弟可能就要哭出来了。

“好了Sammy，好了，没事，我们去图书馆，我们去查资料，你会摆脱它们的，不可能总是带着这样一对东西，我们会解决这件事。”Dean绕过去，拍拍Sam的脖子，把他弟弟的大脑袋拉下来，在额头上亲了亲，帮Sam整理好内外裤。他让牛仔裤的腰带卡在尾巴上，Sam的外套会挡住他屁股后面的隆起，Sam不情不愿地从包里翻了很久，找出了一顶原本可能是白色的绒线针织帽，带在脑袋上。

他把耳朵贴着头发压下去，所以帽子戴在他头上看着还挺和谐。Dean故意走在他弟弟稍微后面一点的地方，打量着Sam。他享受Sam因为多了一根尾巴而忍不住微微扭着屁股走路的样子，而这快把Sam烦疯了，他不停地回头确认Dean的位置，这种焦虑的状态一直延续到他们在图书馆坐下来，Sam选了最偏僻的地方（民俗志怪书柜本来就很偏僻），Dean走开了，他在养宠指南区域徘徊了很久，当他回到他兄弟所在的书架边的时候，Sam看起来很不安，他死死拉着Dean的袖子，恳求他的兄弟坐在他身边。

“Dean，别乱跑，你就坐在那里，挡住我。”

“不，我刚想跟你说，你在这呆着，我得出去买个甜甜圈什么的。”Dean饿了，他准备给Sam带点咖啡和三明治，他的兄弟可能会在这里耽误很长一段时间，他们需要食物。“怎么了Sam？你已经有帽子了。”

“对，但是我的耳朵总是想立起来，帽子压得它们很不舒服，而且我总觉得其他人在看我！Dean，如果你挡着我，让我不是那么显眼，我也许可以偷偷把帽子拉起来一点……”

“你不显眼，你只是个怪怪的小书呆子，图书馆里多得是小书呆子。”

“我听见刚才的那个拣书员和她的同事讨论我！”

Dean探头看了看，那个拣书员差不多都在十里外了。“她们只是在说你很火辣！Sammy，她们喜欢你的长相。”

“不，Dean，太奇怪了，我的耳朵很不舒服，还有我的尾巴，总是想冒出来，我不能一个人坐着，我不能——”

Dean皱着眉头，把Sam从座位上拉起来，Sam抵抗着他，他们拉拉扯扯得走到书架后面，Dean往四周看了看，小声说：“你知道你现在让我想起什么吗？”

Sam不安地问：“什么？”

“像是你11岁的时候从学校回来，说你长得太高了所以大家都用奇怪的眼神看你的样子。”

“这不一样，我多了一对耳朵和——”

“这是一样的，Sammy，”Dean向前倾身，让他们的胸膛靠在一起，他把Sam挤在书柜上，把那顶可笑的绒线帽扯下来，轻柔地吻着Sam，哄着他张开嘴。Sam迟疑了一会儿，慢慢张开嘴，让Dean把舌头放进来。通常Sam在接吻的时候总是会发出一些快乐的小声音，但是现在他克制着自己，Dean在安静中深深地吻着Sam，直到他的手找到了他弟弟的脑袋，捏住了Sam的小狗耳朵，用拇指在耳朵内侧长满细小乳白色绒毛的一面轻轻揉着。

Sam抽搐了一下，踢到了Dean的小腿，Dean痛呼一声，能感觉到他手指下的绒毛耳朵迅速的发烫，而Sam开始在他唇齿下扭动挣扎。Dean放开了Sam的唇，但是手指仍然捏在Sam的耳朵上，Sam的甩着头想要把他哥的手甩下去，Dean正想说些什么，Sam满脸通红，用一声充盈怒气的狼一般的低吼制止了他哥。Dean愣了一下，那可真是有点吓人，就在他晃神的时候，他被猛地推到对面书架上，还撞落了几本书。Sam把帽子用力套在头上，快步走了出去，Dean慌忙抓起一本书，撕掉条码揣在口袋里，也跟了上去。

一路上Sam都没怎么搭理Dean，Dean心里有点好笑，他喜欢这对耳朵，还有那个手感超级棒的尾巴，Sam闹别扭的样子也很可爱，他都有点饥渴难耐了，想对长着这样的耳朵和尾巴的弟弟做一点这样那样的事情。当他们回到房间，Sam仔细锁好门，转过身严肃地看着Dean，Dean以为他的弟弟又要发表一些长篇大论，关于“你为什么不能戏弄你长了狗狗耳朵的弟弟”之类的话，他走到床边坐下，随意地挥了挥手，说：“说吧，无论你想说什么。”

他根本不准备听Sam说的，因为无论如何他都会继续触摸Sam的耳朵和尾巴的。但是Sam用一种有点困惑，有点害羞的语气说：“Dude，你喜欢这个。”

Dean坐在那，像是听到了世界上最不可思议的话：“对，我当然喜欢，你小时候长水痘我都依然喜欢你。你怎么会以为我不喜欢？”

“呃，这很奇怪，你为什么不觉得它们奇怪？”

“我看不出这有什么奇怪的，你觉得哪儿出了问题？”

“我本来就有一双耳朵！而且这东西，这东西是狗的耳朵！我还有一条尾巴，如果你看不出哪儿奇怪我真要怀疑你是不是矫枉过正了，Dean，我变得像个怪物！”

Dean歪了歪头：“你是又到了一个月一次的那个时候了吗Samantha？你想都不该这样想，过来这儿，好孩子。”

Sam熟悉Dean那种安抚一切的语气，但是现在不是个好时机：“Dean，我不认为那是个好主意，你不应该经常接触我的……耳朵或者尾巴，这个‘礼物’有可能传染。”

“不会的，那家伙讨厌我，它可不会轻松让我长出这么‘勇武忠诚’的尾巴和耳朵。来这里，让我看看你的新装备，让我证明给你看我不讨厌它，我也不讨厌你。”Dean拍了拍床垫，Sam嗤之以鼻：“永远别想。”

“来吧Sammy，让我证明给你看。且你刚才出去散步了对吗？狗狗很容易沾到虱子的，来让我看看。”

“我不是狗！”Sam不满地瞪着Dean，但是Dean只是看着他，和善地微笑着。最终Sam妥协了，他听话地走过去，在铺着地毯的地板上坐了下来，把头枕在他哥哥的大腿上，耳朵翻开，朝向Dean。Dean赞许地哼了一声，把手放在Sam脑袋上，摸着他弟弟的头发和狗狗耳朵，用指尖轻轻搔弄耳根。Sam坐下的时候，尾巴从牛仔裤腰上方露了出来，Dean的触碰让他非常舒服，他毫不掩饰地摇着尾巴，当Dean挠着他耳朵内侧绒毛的时候他的尾巴卷起来又松开。Dean轻柔地把Sam的狗狗耳朵向后面折过去，那让Sam老是忍不住想要抖着耳朵把它翻好，Dean恶作剧一般慢慢往里吹气，Sam缩了一下，恼怒地推着Dean的膝盖，当Dean轻轻地用嘴唇去碰他的耳朵的时候，Sam丝毫没发觉自己正在用脑袋蹭Dean的牛仔裤，而Dean只是坐在床上，看着他的弟弟驯服的姿势，看着Sam全然依偎着他，蓬松的尾巴在地上欢乐地滚动着。

“你喜欢这样，你喜欢做我的小狗狗，对吗Sam？”Dean柔声说。

“我不是你的狗，Dean，我只是被祝福了，等这件事结束我就没有这些多出来的东西了。”

“我会让你觉得你是的。”

“嘿！我不是！”

“好吧好吧，现在把你的裤子脱下来，我要看看你是不是像狗狗一样长了肛门腺。”

Sam张口结舌地从Dean的膝盖上直起身：“什、什么？你从哪儿知道了那些词？”

“养宠指南书架。假如你按照我说的做，待会儿我会挠你的耳朵。”Dean用上了一种威严中带着谆谆善诱的语气，这该死的应该也是养宠指南书架教给他的。Sam不情不愿地爬起来，脱到只剩下一件衬衫和内裤，站在Dean面前。Dean拉着他转了小半圈，Sam毛绒绒的尾巴从内裤上面露出来，绒毛被压乱了，在布料和尾巴之间看得见他的臀缝。

“你为什么总是要把尾巴卷到腰上？”

“我不知道，Dean，它就是总那么卷着，可能是犬种特性。”

“哦，”Dean看起来对这个答案相当失望：“我以为你只是为了随时随地把小洞露出来给我看。”

“你想多了。”Sam涨红了脸，极力让自己听起来冷冰冰的。

Dean扬了扬眉毛，相当满意Sam的姿态：“你应该趴在我腿上。”

Sam想了一下，他把内裤拉到臀部一半的位置，走过来趴在了Dean的腿上。Dean的大手毫不客气地扶上了Sam的屁股，从根部开始捋着尾巴，当他在尾巴根上抚摸的时候，Sam的耳朵向下垂，喉咙里发出舒服的咕噜声，用尾巴卷着dean的手臂。

“你是我的小猫咪还是小狗狗？”

“我是人类，”Sam 不高兴的说：“我只是被诅咒了。”

Dean用力拍一下Sam的臀肉，Sam的半边屁股立刻红了，他吃痛地轻呼出声，Dean再一次用那种严厉的语气问道：“你是猫咪（pussy）还是小狗狗（puppy）？”

Sam轻声喘着气，他的屁股火辣辣地疼。Dean不怎么喜欢打他的屁股，所以他挨得挺少，每次Dean这么做的时候他都不怎么能忍受。他因为走神而错过了最佳的回答时机，Dean又打了他一下，这一下比上一下更重，Sam的鼻子发酸，啜泣起来，当Dean再一次问了那个下流的问题的时候他老实地回答自己不是小猫咪（当然用了那个淫秽的词语），他是Dean的小狗狗。

Dean说：“很好，我要训练我的狗狗怎么听主人的话了。”

宣布完他将要做的事之后，Dean暗示性地轻轻拍了拍Sam的屁股，那让Sam明白了Dean并不是要继续打他，他忍受着皮肤上火辣的酸痛，跟着Dean的指示，四肢着地的跪着，心跳得像鼓擂一样。

Sam其实并不知道他们将要做的事会往哪方面发展，Sam是有些过分相信他的兄弟了，直到Dean让他在地上跪了两分钟而他自己什么都没做，只是在一边看着Sam、不断地安静地审视的时候，Sam才不安地想到：假如他允许Dean这么做，Dean究竟会怎么对待他？

他们玩过一些有关于控制和服从的小游戏，但是那不一样，Dean从来不会尝试用这种完全事不关己的态度命令Sam，像是他只是一个训练员，只是Sam生命中毫无关系的一个人。这件事太诡异了，即使Sam和他的兄弟进行这种不道德的性爱已经很长时间，装成他哥哥的狗还是让Sam有些适应不良。Sam不禁猜测Dean会给他多少命令和限制，毫无疑问他们会走的比平常更远，毫无疑问Sam也会以全新的方式比以往更加接近他的兄弟，更加臣服更加退让，他们都或多或少的明白这些行为给他们的关系带来的将会是怎样的转变，那让Sam心中既恐惧又期待。

他内心深处并不愿意将自己完全交给Dean控制，但是这种反抗让整件事变得更加火辣。

Dean依然什么都没做，Sam忍不住扭头看着Dean，Dean只是坐在那里，仔细打量着他。Sam轻轻呜咽着，试图爬起来拉住Dean，想要他的兄弟做些什么，Dean抬起一只手制止了Sam，给了Sam一个严厉的眼神和语调：“Stay。”Sam再一次认真地看着Dean，他想要确认他的兄弟是不是真心想要这么做，然而Dean的眼神让Sam知道他是认真的。Sam退了回去，耳朵往下压在头发上，尾巴垂在两腿之间，只有一点点尾巴尖卷着。

Sam不会承认他喜欢他哥那种严厉冷酷的语气，像他的主人一样的语气。他感觉到自己的下体已经开始勃起了，阴茎前端滴着水，Dean终于站了起来，他走过来，漫不经心地抚弄了一下Sam的尾巴，抓着它盘在Sam的腰椎上，又用手拉直它。Sam想从他哥的手里抽走尾巴，然而Dean抓着尾巴尖，把它绕下来，用尖端的绒毛轻触Sam的小穴。

“Dean！”Sam惊叫出声，转身去抓Dean手，Dean安抚地挠了挠Sam的尾巴根部，一把环住那里，把Sam的腰往上提，说：“Shh，乖孩子，别挣扎，我接着你了，我接着你了。”

Sam的腰跟着尾巴不断上抬，他怕尾巴承受不住重量，逐渐被Dean摆弄成了胸膛贴地，屁股高高翘着的姿势。Dean在他的腰上扶了一把，轻声让他保持不动，Sam微弱地呻吟着，完全勃起的阴茎顶着胃部，前液顺着胸膛流下来，滴到地上，把地毯濡湿了一小摊。

“你应该把地毯弄干净，你这坏狗狗。”Dean平静地说。他掩饰的很好，要是Sam再被情潮弄得混乱一点，他就听不到Dean语气里的喘息了。

“我会的，我会的。”Sam小声地承诺着，他的喉咙和前胸都贴在地上，为了减轻韧带的压力，他把手臂伸直放在身前，尽量按照Dean的要求拱起腰，保持不动。Dean一直在轻轻地挠他的尾根，在尾根下面就是他的小洞，他能感觉到Dean的两只手都放在他的屁股上，Dean一定是跪在他的身后，正在看着他这样羞耻而淫荡的姿势：尾巴高高翘起，卷在上面，那个洞口因为被检视而不自觉地微微收缩着，那些细小的褶皱和肌肉环被Dean一览无遗。

“你要怎么弄干净地毯？你的前液都被吸进去了，待会儿你的精液也会射在上面，你要把地毯里的液体挤出来吗？”

Sam能感觉到Dean说话时候的气息喷在他的尾巴上，Dean的脸一定离他的后穴非常近、非常之近——

“我可以，我会做的，我会弄干净……我会弄干净地毯，我会吸干每一滴，Dean——De——”Sam忍不住摇着屁股往后凑过去，他的耳朵软软地耷拉下来，而他稍微往后面一靠就感觉到Dean高挺的鼻尖戳在了自己的尾根上，而他后穴感觉到的那个肯定是Dean柔软滚烫的双唇。只可能是这个，他此刻只要这个。

Dean把舌头舔进Sam的小穴，开始轻柔而缓慢地舔开他。他甚至还在一边说话：“狗狗的交配是不是都需要先闻一下，再舔一舔？”

Sam已经没办法说话了，他的脑袋在手臂之间拱了拱，算是点头，也不知道Dean有没有看见。他一直爱死了那种感觉，被Dean缓慢而湿润地舔开的感觉，Dean的舌头火热灵活，有的时候他还会用牙齿轻轻咬Sam的穴口，他在舔弄的时候加了一根手指进去缓慢挖掘，用指腹按摩Sam的前列腺，然后是两根，分绞着拓开Sam的小穴，感受到环状肌肉绷在手指上，Sam从紧致到慢慢在他手中变得敞开。

当Dean觉得Sam已经足够湿软之后，他用一只手拎着Sam的尾根，一只手伸下去抓住Sam正在流着水的阴茎，把他弟弟的性感带完整地控制在手中。Sam在Dean碰到自己阴茎的时候高声呻吟起来，他觉得整个生命都悬在Dean抓着他尾巴和阴茎的手上了，他撑不住腰，一点点崩塌下去，上半身软在地上，随着Dean那种高效又直接的手淫方式，在地毯上蹭着乳头。Dean敏锐地捕捉到了他弟弟的动作，他马上说停下来，Sam不情愿，但是他还是听了。

“我要教你听话，你要按我的话做，这样才是好狗狗。”Dean威严的说。

Sam胡乱点头，哽咽着。Dean放开了他，拍拍他的腰侧，说：“翻过来，腿曲起来张开，把爪子放在你的胸口。”

Sam马上照做了，即使他的腰还在发软。他迅速得在地板上滚了半圈，像狗狗一样听话得翻面，把脚撑在地板上打开，用湿润的眼睛盯着Dean，Dean已经不能更兴奋了，他的牛仔裤前面有一个巨大的深色的湿点，皮肤上的红色从他的脖子一直延伸到T恤下面。Dean看起来那么高大，那么强壮，站在Sam身前，深深呼吸着，胸膛和手臂上的肌肉起伏。Sam不自觉地呜咽，有点委屈又有点期待，他知道Dean要操他了，但是他控制不住自己的尾巴卷起来，挡住会阴和阴茎，摆出不利于性爱的服从姿势。Dean居高临下地看着自己的弟弟，Sam的那对小狗耳朵顺着两侧压下去，软软地耷拉在脑袋两边，Sam的乳头在地毯上磨地红肿，在Sam的手指之间夹着，Dean知道他的弟弟在翻过来的时候依然偷偷用指腹摩擦那两个充血发硬的小点。

Dean缓缓地除去衣物，他的阴茎涨大非常，因为被棉质内裤吸收了液体，显得依然干燥，他胸膛上的雀斑在汗水滚落的时候闪闪发亮，Sam想要舔它们。

Dean在Sam腿间跪下来，抹了一把他弟弟因为被舔了半天而湿漉漉的下体，把前液蹭到Sam的穴口附近：“你很乖，但是我还不知道你是不是我的好狗狗。”

Sam咬着下唇，试图避开这个让他感到羞耻的问题。Dean用指腹慢慢蹭着他龟头背部的那个浅浅的竖痕，Sam的尾巴在他们的身体之间狂乱地摇了起来，Dean一把抓住乱动的尾巴，把它卷到Sam的柱身上，他问：“试试上面那个小孔，你觉得你能用尾巴尖戳进去吗？”

Sam伸手想要抓住他的哥哥，Dean一把抓住他，让他把手放在自己的阴茎上。Sam松松地环着那，他不能更硬了，这些挑逗和碰触就要让他射了。

“我不能——我想要你，Dean，我想要你！”

“试试尾巴，试试它，乖孩子，你可以的。”Dean摸着Sam的大腿，Sam艰难地用他操控的还不是那么好的尾巴，卷着自己的阴茎上下抚弄，他没法用力，但是绒毛的触感像是地狱一样把他往深渊里拉。在几下无力的套弄之后，他的尾巴松懈下来，在地板上拍打，发出闷响，Sam不高兴地盯着他的哥哥，希望他的狗狗眼攻势可以说服Dean不要再戏弄他，而是直接来操他。Dean抓起Sam的尾巴，用尖端戳着Sam的尿道口，细小的绒毛有几根刺了进去，在柔软敏感的尿道内激发出一阵强烈的电流，Sam扭着身子，死死抓着他哥的手，哭着胡乱恳求：“不，不，Dean，不要尾巴，我想要你，我会听话，我是你的好狗狗，请你、请——”

“你是？”

“我是的我是的！”

Dean满意得松开了Sam的尾巴，他远离了他的兄弟，Sam躺在那，有种被遗弃的感觉，但是不一会儿Dean就拿着润滑剂回来了，他把半流质的液体在手上搓热，送进Sam的身体里，Sam试图坐起来帮他撕开安全套，但是Dean只用一个严厉的眼神就制止了Sam，Sam只好躺在地上，等着他的哥哥准备好一切。

像是过了一辈子那么长的时间，Dean才重新抓着他的大腿，用一个柔软又坚硬的火热的东西抵住了他，Sam不禁憋住了呼吸。当Dean开始向内推进的时候，他被那个粗大闷出了一声呻吟。润滑剂从他们结合的地方挤出来，滴得尾巴上到处都是。Sam呜呜的哭着，本能的想要把尾巴夹起来，结果只是像调情一样在Dean的腿间卷动了一下，轻轻扫过Dean的囊袋。

Dean啃咬着Sam的脖子，用牙齿在Sam的喉结上轻轻咬合。Sam拱起身子露出更多的皮肤给Dean，对着Dean的发顶呢喃着说：“De，用力点，再用力点！”

Dean一开始以为Sam说要用力操他，但是他发觉并不是这样，他尝试着用比平时更多的力气在Sam的胸膛、脖子上吮出一个个紫红色的斑痕，当牙齿也加入这种标记行为的时候Sam比任何时候都要兴奋，他在Dean的手臂间拱来拱去，Dean几乎要抱不住他了。

“你想要我咬你吗？小狗狗？”Dean疑惑地问。

“对的Dean，咬我，狠狠地——让我带着你的印记，标记我！”

Dean不需要他的弟弟说第二遍，他在Sam结实的肩膀上狠狠咬了下去，Sam狂热得哭出声来，腰部狠狠抽搐了几下，然后居然就那么射了，Dean甚至都没有好好操他。

Dean感觉到一股热流溅上他的皮肤，他震惊地拉开自己，Sam在他手臂之间柔若无骨地躺着，腹部和大腿肌肉随着射精的动作小小地痉挛着。Dean说：“看来我得给你准备一条项圈，但是我拿不住是要用它系在你的脖子上还是哪儿。”

Sam从半眯着的眼睑之间盯着Dean，当Dean开始在他的甬道里抽插，并且又一次捏住了他的耳朵的时候，Sam努力压抑那种重新兴奋起来的感觉，他很累，他只想让Dean好好亲亲他，但是他知道自己最终会向快乐妥协的。

END

 


	2. 番外

番外分级：PG13

 

 

Dean不想管那些小事。

他总是需要拯救世界，拯救人类，拯救他的弟弟，顺便拯救一下自己好让他下一次能带着四肢全乎的身体拯救他弟，他是一个干大事的人，所以打扫卫生这种小事他真的一点都不想管。再者说了，他知道怎么洗盘子，知道怎么把衣服扔到洗衣机里转，也知道怎么把地板上的怪物血迹用双氧水擦下去，知道怎么单手把伤口缝得整齐又紧实，但是诸如扫地这样的事他真的完全不知道怎么做。

他不会，他就是不知道扫帚应该怎么拿。这能怪他吗？他三十多年的人生里，根本不需要扫地，有客房清洁人员扫地好吗？

“Dean，抱歉，我——啊嚏！”Sam揉了揉鼻子，嘴角不高兴地垂着，看上去不安又敏感：“抱歉，我不知道为什么会这样。”

Dean没好气地说：“是啊我也不知道为什么会这样。”

“我来——啊嚏！我来帮你扫地吧。”Sam的耳朵委屈地耷拉了下来，用湿润的狗狗眼盯着Dean，Dean站在房间中央，绝望的了解到他弟弟眼睛里的潮气绝对是因为该死的过敏，他绝对不会让他弟弟再把毛发扫得到处都是——Sam洁癖发作了想趁着Dean出门把满屋子的尾巴毛扫起来，但是他不会扫地，而且灰尘和毛发让他不停得打喷嚏，Dean拎着食物回旅馆的时候看见他的弟弟缩在一角的沙发上，把尾巴紧紧压在屁股下面，围巾围在鼻子上差点没在大夏天里把自己闷死。

什么人会对自己的尾巴毛过敏？？？当然人没有尾巴……但是究竟什么人会对自己新长出的尾巴上的毛过敏！而且这个尾巴上的毛像下雪一样往下掉，满屋子都是Sam的尾巴毛，Sam走哪儿都打喷嚏！！！

Dean瞪着他被迫呆在一角沙发上的弟弟，严厉地说：“你哪儿都不许去，你什么都不许干，你就给我好好坐在那儿，抱着你的尾巴，最好用围巾把脑袋包起来，对就是那样，不错的造型，然后——不许摇尾巴！然后就那么坐着！”

Sam的尾巴一下子僵住了，他委屈得要哭了，Dean说服自己相信Sam只是因为过敏而流了一些生理性眼泪。但是看着你巨大的、长着狗狗耳朵和尾巴的、天然拥有一对狗狗眼的弟弟无声哭泣，真是世界上最折磨良心的事情。

“对不起，Dean……我没想到会这样……”

“停下来吧，你已经说了很多次了。”Dean心累。

“我说真的，我真的很抱歉！”Sam激动地站起来，扑到Dean身后，Dean感觉他的弟弟是要抱着他的大腿摇尾巴了，但是Sam理智地制止了自己，Dean看上去就像是很莫名其妙得一边躲了一下，手中还像个神经过敏的家庭主妇一样紧紧抱着扫帚。Sam倒是丝毫不介意他哥的动作，他抓着尾巴，把那个不听话乱动的东西绕在裆部前面，看起来可怜兮兮地。

“我可以帮你洒点水……”

“不需要！”Dean白了一眼他的弟弟，迈开腿走到房间一头，开始扫地。Sam完全把他哥说的“好好呆在沙发上”的那一套忘光了，他抽噎着，打着喷嚏，跟在Dean身后，Dean尽量轻柔又迅速地扫着地上的尾巴毛，努力忽视他弟弟巨大的身形和啪嗒啪嗒拖着脚后跟走路的响动。

Sam跟着他走过了半个房间，丝毫没觉得有什么不对，但是他的尾巴跟着走路的动作一晃一晃，一边走一边接着掉毛，Dean扫过的路上像没扫一样，落了一地长毛。Dean实在是忍受不了，他扔掉扫帚，把Sam带到浴室里，帮他把衣服脱得光光地，用水打湿Sam的耳朵头发和尾巴，用洗发香波温柔地帮Sam梳理那些棕褐色的细绒毛。Sam神经质得挠着他的耳根，水冲下来的绒毛把下水口都堵住了，Dean诅咒着，把那里清理干净，让Sam躺在浴缸里，帮他按摩因为多了耳朵而拉扯着的头皮，揉着Sam的太阳穴。最终他的弟弟的尾巴和耳朵上的散毛都清理干净了，Sam也没再频繁地打喷嚏和掉毛了。Dean用一块干净的毛巾把Sam的耳朵包起来，让他的弟弟躺在温热的、加了一点酒店配送的舒缓按摩浴盐的水里。

Sam抬起头看着他，用Dean自从Sam成年后听过的最可爱，最温柔，最感激的声音说：“Dean，谢谢你。”

Dean扬了扬眉毛，说：“Anytime。”他自然而然地伸手在Sam的下巴上挠了挠，拍了拍他弟弟的脖子。Sam的尾巴在水里疯狂地摇动起来，水花溅在Dean身上，Sam看起来超级羞愧，Dean忍住了那个差点脱口而出的嘲笑，把他的弟弟留在浴室里，出门继续扫地。

不管这样的Sam有多可爱，Dean还是得承认他真的不想管那些小事。

END

以前叫中文名，觉得不够高上大，现在改个英文名www


End file.
